bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki:Right to Powerful Characters Qualification Exam
The Right to Powerful Characters Qualification Exam, or "RPCQ Exam", is an assessment that all users of the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki must successfully complete before being allowed to create characters, of both fan content and canon borne, onto this site that possess a standard of power and ability that is deemed higher than the canon-established level of Fourth Seat officer in the Gotei 13. In order to receive the authority to make such powerful characters, you must successfully pass this exam, as administered by the RPCQE Committee. This policy will go into effect starting Friday, March 07, 2014, 12:00 AM midnight EST. Note: This policy will not go into effect until the article has been fully written and established, which will be made evident by the blog announcing its completion. Overview General Character Requirements In order for your character to be approved by the committee as acceptable material for examining, it must meet the following criteria: * Possess degree of power and scope of abilities meeting that of precisely or below that of a canon Fourth Seat officer in the Gotei 13. :* The character cannot possess a level of "Master" or above in any form of skill. :* While not outright a requirement, you should be sure to make the character have no greater than one or two areas of skills reaching "Expert" class. * Be a minimum 25,000 Bytes in article length. One point will be deducted from the final score for every 100 bytes missing from the article that strays from this minimum amount. (ie, you will lose 5 points from your final score if your character's article is exactly 24,500 bytes). * Have only the STANDARD property template and infobox template onto its page. Any other templates added will be deducted from the byte count. * Cannot be directly related to a canon or filler character whatsoever. (ie. I can have a Kuchiki character, but it can not be stated that he is related to Byakuya, Rukia, or any canon or filler character from that clan.) * Must possess the following minimum sections: Appearance, Personality, History, Powers & Abilities. All additional sections are up to you to decide which ones will be necessary to add, but these aforementioned four must be successfully added and have the proper information written under them. * For Shinigami characters, they cannot possess Bankai. (but this also means you can't have a Human who gained a Zanpakuto and has Bankai, nor a Quincy who stole a Bankai. No Bankai.) Grading Rubric In order to pass the exam, you must receive 85 points out of a maximum 100 from each of the five committee members grading your character. If even a single member refuses to grant you this score, you will not pass. However, if you feel as though they (or more members) are not giving you a fair chance, you may consult an Admin or back-up member of the committee to re-evaluate the situation. Above all, if the grading was fair, please accept your score, even if it means you did not pass. If you fail, meaning you did not receive the minimum score of 85, you will not be able to submit your character for exactly one week following the grade posting. You can re-submit the character then or even submit a new character for consideration after the week has passed. Users that have Passed